


Realizations

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

For a while, I was rather smitten. My heart and pride ached to know Rhett didn't feel the same, though I secretly wished he was just hiding it for propriety's sake. I felt foolish and vulnerable. Not that it mattered. The entirety of my feelings meant absolutely nothing, because it changed nothing. There was no end game. No goal. It wasn't on the table. It was what I reminded myself when I admitted feelings for him and he didn't respond in kind. It's what I reminded myself when I felt sad that I couldn't make him feel that way, and that I had NO RIGHT to want that from him. 

 

I felt him pulling away from me. He would cancel, change his mind, or be busy. I was always the one reaching out. My admission of my feelings were causing harm, and I knew it, though I was often reassured they were not. I withdrew.

..................................

 

It was another Saturday. I was alone, again. My solitude was made more tolerable by the beautiful weather, and I got ready to go for a walk, when my phone received a text.

 **What are you up to**?

I grinned. It was Rhett. I replied.

**_Same old, same old._ **

Not a moment later, my phone buzzed again.

**Want to come over and hang out?**

Whoa. He was actually inviting ME to do something **.**

**.............................**

 

Of course I went. I was greeted with a hug, as usual, and I happily sat with him to talk. It was pretty neat how we could just sit and talk about nonsense for long periods of time and actually have it be enjoyable. After a half hour or so, he paused, and smiled at me.

"You know you're my person, right?"

I cocked my head and looked at him, slightly confused. 

Rhett continued, "I mean, you know, if things were different..." He trailed off, blushing slightly.

 _Oh my God, this is really happening._ I thought to myself. My heart felt like it would burst, but I contained myself. Instead, I moved over to him and hugged his arm. 

"I know what you mean." I responded. "You're my person."

After a moment of quiet, he continued softly. "I know I don't say it out loud. But you're special to me. Don't forget it."

I almost cried. But I teased him to deflect. "Oh yeah? Not just another pair of legs you ogle, huh?"

"Well, I mean, I DO ogle your legs," he teased back. He squeezed my knee. "...But no, they aren't just ANY legs."

Before I could help myself, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Rhett turned his face to me and kissed my forehead.

I giggled. "Okay, you ready for me to kick your ass in this game?"

.............................

A couple hours, a few games, and a pizza later, we were saying goodbye. Rhett pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I love you, girl."

I squeezed him tighter as I kissed his cheek again and said, "I love you too."

As I slipped into my car, I felt like I was glowing.

He shared this with me. We could just know we felt this way, share it, and not act on it.

Suddenly, the world seemed so much lighter.


End file.
